Clinton Barton/sheet
Skills Street Fighting: Clint Barton knows how to take a punch but where he really shines is giving them back. Clint’s never had long term formal combat training but he’s learned a little bit from a lot of people in his life including his brother Barney, a boxing priest in the orphanage, Swordsman I, Trickshot I, Black Widow, Iron Fist and Spider-Woman. As a result Clint’s fighting style lacks for polish but has a deep reserve of tricks to draw from. This makes Clint an unpredictable hand to hand fighter able to face multiple trained opponents and make stand against experts one on one. Weapons: Besides bows (see below) Clint has been trained in a number of weapons by a number of people. He can use and throw knives, fight with a sword, use most modern firearms, and improvise weapons out of household implements. While Clint can hold his own weapon to weapon in melee combat he’s best when throwing his weapons and always tries to get some range when he can. Marksmanship: Clint is probably the best bowman on Earth-24800 he is capable of hitting small targets at a range of 200 yards, firing multiple arrows and hitting the mark at 50 yards and multiple targets at 20. He can fire a bow with his feet and hit a target at 50 yards the same goes for using his teeth to shoot. Clint can also fire arrows at the same rate as an automatic pistol fires bullets. Streetwise: Clint was a seasoned crook when he turned to the hero business and while the fact he made his living ripping off other crooks makes him an unwelcome face in some places in the underworld he still has a few contacts he can draw on. Also his ill-spent youth has given him a store of knowledge on the streets and can spot signs of criminal activity easily as well as read the hidden language of tags and graffiti letting him know where one gang’s turf begins and another ends. Convict: Clint has been to prison twice and knows the ropes. On the outside he knows how to spot a fellow convict by their habits or their prison ink and on the inside he knows how to get along with his fellow convicts and guards as well as having a pretty good idea of how prisons are designed and run. Tinkering: Clint never had formal technical training but his mentor Trickshot got him started by showing him how to make trick arrows and Clint took it from there. As a result Clint is pretty handy and can fix most household items and cars without much difficulty, even jury rigging parts if needed. He can crack more advanced things given the time to study it, usually a day or two for more modern tech and weeks and months for super-tech if he can crack it at all. Burglary: Clint was never much of a stealthy heist guy, preferring to rob crooks to their face, but he does know how to move quietly when he wants to and to crack most security systems to gain entry to a place. Cooking: Much like Clint likes to tinker, he also likes to cook, he sees it as an extension of the same thing. As a result his food often looks and tastes interesting when it’s in the experimental stage but when he works out the bugs it looks and tastes good. As a result he has a handful of reliable standbys and the rest tends to be hit or miss. Carney: Clint learned a lot at the circus. He can run and repair rides, spot rigged games (pretty much all of them), knows how to handle animals, do acrobatic tricks and knows how to put on a show to bring in the rubes. He could probably stage manage a play or a concert with enough planning and can definitely put on a great one man show. He is also fluent in Carney and hobo coded messages. Powers and Abilities Athletic Physique: Clint keeps his body in magnificent shape as a result he could go toe to toe with most Olympic level athletes when it came to strength, speed, endurance and durability and could probably beat most outside of professional weight lifters when it comes to upper body strength. Specials Intellect: Clint is shockingly intelligent but certainly not book smart. However he picks things up quickly and has a good memory for details. Raw Talent: Hand-Eye Coordination: Clint has good coordination which is the source of his abilities in hand to hand combat and marksmanship. Family Matters: Clint is from a family of superheroes/villains. His brother Barney became the second Trickshot, his nephew Francis is using the name now (though Clint doesn’t know about that) and if you want to extend the term family a bit, he has his mentor Swordsman and his students to contend with as well as Clint’s own protégé Kate Bishop to look out for. Resources, Gear and Paraphernalia Arrows: Hawkeye mixes and matches his arrowheads with threaded shafts that come in two forms. Standard forms are just like normal arrowshafts except that they are made from a light but strong metallic alloy to keep them from shattering from the strength of his bow. The other type are cable shafts that have 100 yards of thin and super strong monofiliment inside of them that stays connected to the noch on his bow and then travel out behind the arrow. The monofiliment line can support 500lbs before it risks snapping, and is very tough, though it can still be cut easily. * Standard Arrows - Clint's standard arrows, you know the pointy type that stick into things. Come in two varieties, the first is the broadhead which have thin triangular razor sharp steel blades on them then flick out when they're in flight, allowing them to slash through things. They could be fatal is shot directly at a person. The second are his target arrows which come to sharp points minus the blades. These arrows are less can be lethal but do less damage to what they hit. As an added bonus he can fit spare trick arrow heads to the target arrows in a pinch. * Blunt Arrow – These arrowheads are designed with rounded rubber tips to allow them to hit targets without penetrating. They can be fired with a lot of force though leaving the potential for breaking bones of normal humans if Clint fired them at full draw, so usually he doesn't draw them all the way back. * Gas Arrows - Clint has a few types of gas arrow at his disposal. The first and most common is the smoke arrow which releases a thick chemical smoke on impact. The next is the tear gas arrow which releases a cloud of tear gas upon impact making those inside the cloud extremely uncomfortable. Finally the laughing gas arrow. Yeah, I know, Clint might have been drunk when he made this up, anyhow the arrow lets out laughing gas an can cause a dazed and giddy effect on those inside the cloud. * Explosive Arrow - These arrows contain a small amount of C4 which is triggered by a detonator in the head of the arrow on impact. These arrows generally explode with the force of a concussion grenade but Clint has made stronger versions though the weight of the extra explosive tends to impact it's accuracy. He has also made pointed tipped versions with a timer on them for delayed explosions as well as versions that can be remotely detonated. * Taser Arrow - Like it says on the tin the Taser arrow is an arrow with a Taser on the end. The electrical charge held by these arrows is discharged through pins on it's head and has the same impact as a single Taser burst. In addition to zapping bad guys these arrows can short out electronics. * Sonic Arrow - Sonic arrows contain an electronic device that when activated on impact creates a 95 decible high-pitched shriek that can disorient enemies and act as a signal. * Climbing Arrows - Clint has two options for arrows that allow him to stick to things and climb. The first is the suction cup arrow which can stick to flat surfaces and remains in place until remotely released. The suction cup can hold several hundred pounds without breaking it's hold. The second choice is the grapple arrow this arrowhead has four barbed claws that pop out to anchor it into place. The fingers can support up to 1000 pounds so long as what they're latched onto can support that weight as well. * Chemical Arrows - Clint has a number of chemical arrows. The first, the acid arrow which releases a highly corrosive chemical acid on impact which can burn through steel in seconds. The second is the freeze arrow which releases a burst of liquid nitrogen that freezes everything in an 8 inch radius. The third is the extinguisher arrow which contains a compound that expands to create a ten foot radius of chemical that can fight A, B, and C type fires. The fourth is the flare arrow which ignites with the same intensity and brightness as a magnesium flare when it strikes it's target and can in a pinch double as a torch when struck against a wall. * Restraint Arrows - Clint has three main types of restraint arrows. The first is the bola arrow, which like the name suggests releases a microfilament bola with four foot arms when fired which wraps around its target restraining them. The second type is the net arrow this arrow head has a net tucked inside of it made from the same monofiliment as the cable shafts use. It can either detonate on impact, or has a dial for a 1, 2, or 3 second timer to let it burst in midair and unfurl the net. The final restraint arrow is the putty arrow which contains a binary compound that combines when the arrow strikes something expanding to a 5 gallons worth of a sticky tar like substance that restrains the target. * Buzz Saw Arrow - These arrowheads have a circular saw blade and a little motor. The blade spins at 30,000 rpm as it flies and has diamondtipped teeth on it to allow it to cut into metals as well as wood. * Boomerang Arrows - Why would someone want an arrow that comes back to you? Because boomerangs that's why. These trick arrows are weighted to perform u-turns after firing doubling back towards the shooter. The heads on these are most often the target type and they can be fitted with trick arrow heads as needed. * EMP Arrow - This arrow contains an EMP device capable of creating an EMP pulse that fries unshielded electronics at a range of 250 feet. As expected these arrows tend to be expensive so Clint rarely has more than one of them ready at any time. * Tracer Arrow - This arrow delivers a small Stark tech micro tracker to the target before the arrow releases and falls away. The dime sized GPS tracker can be followed through computers, cellphones and Avenger ID with the right access and apps, and has a battery life of eight hours. Bows: Clint has a number of bows at his disposal though he tends to use one of his three favorites for his hero work. The first is a wooden longbow Clint used in his circus days, the bow stands 6'2" tall and has 90lb draw weight. The second is a modern laminate construction bow he used pulling jobs for Trickshot, it stands 5'6" and has a 75lb draw. Clint's most recent bow is modern compound bow made of high-tech materials this bow can fold in half for storage and has a length of 5'4" when extended and 75lb draw. The latter bow can also be used as a melee weapon when needed. Avenger: Clint is a member of the Avengers which mean he has access to Avengers tower with free food and board. He also gets a small stipend of danger pay for his work there (around 1000 per week) and a budget for equipment. In addition to the neat digs, pay and stuff to make arrows with he also has an Avengers ID Card which functions as a communicator and a holographic computer as well as having access to thinks like the Quinjet. Though the best thing being an Avenger is having Avengers as your best buds. Barney's Bucks: So when Barney died he left Clint a ton of cash in a secure account in Latveria of all places. He hasn't really touched it much except to buy stuff for Francis, but there is several million there for the taking if Clint wants it (he really doesn't) or needs it (only a matter of time). Skycycle Parts: Okay the Skycycle doesn't actually work yet, but someday it will. In the meantime it's a bunch of parts laid out in one of workshops in Avengers tower. Tony's offered to help build it, but some things you have to do on your own. In the meantime he drives a purple Harley Iron 883. Flaws and Drawbacks Former Convict: Clint has been pardoned for his past crimes but that doesn't undo the past. People still know he went to prison and what he did to get there, and that means some people don't trust him. Barton Family Values: Clint has the three Barton family weaknesses: booze, women and bad life choices. Thankfully Clint has avoided becoming a full blown alcoholic but he does drink on the regular and particularly to avoid thinking too deeply about his feelings or his failures. He's also managed avoiding being a womanizer too, but he sure is a sucker for a pretty face and his brain has nasty habit of shutting off the thinking when one crosses his path. Finally bad life decisions, a lot of that has to do with the pretty face thing, but the rest come from a restless mind and an impulsiveness born of a desire to avoid introspection. Hotheaded: Clint can be a bit sensitive, though god help you if you phrase it that way to him, it all stems from his need to measure up both to his own high-standards as well as feeling the need to keep up with the rest the Avengers. So, he tends to take offense quickly when he thinks someone is taking a shot as his usefulness and fire back just as hard, but on the plus side he's just as quick to get over it, even if the other party isn't so quick to do so. Perfectionist: Clint sets a very high standard for himself, after all who else but a perfectionist would work as hard as he does to make sure he never, ever misses. Fortunately Clint's perfectionism is focused almost entirely on himself, other people can do what they want, but he has to be the best at what he does or he's a joke, there's no middle ground. So, when Clint fails it tends to go badly and end with him in something of a funk for a few days unless someone snaps him out of it. Grudges: Clint has ripped off a lot of bad people through the years, and the fact he didn't kill any of them when he did it means they're all around for a little payback. As such, Clint has to be always on the look out for the odd hitman or organized crime figure to roll around and take a shot at him. Only Human: Despite any training, Clint Barton is merely a man in a costume. He is susceptible to all limitations that the human species possesses: the need for oxygen and food, weakness to poison and disease, and easily injured. Relationships Barney Barton Barney is/was Clint's older brother who looked out for him before they went their separate ways. Despite killing him (twice, long story) Clint still loves his brother and hopes that like the last time he killed him, this time doesn't stick. Francis Barton Francis (god what a horrible name) is Clint's nephew. He only found out about him recently but they've become something like best buds, with Clint getting Francis and his mother an apartment in his building. They hang out on Clint's occasional days off and he has a key to Clint's place when he wants to crash. Kate Bishop Kate have a casual mentor/mentee relationship, he teaches her cool superhero stuff and she gives him crap about his bad life decisions. It works. Natalia Romanova Nat and Clint were lovers as well as accomplices in a number of shady jobs that may or may not have been corporate espionage. Anyhow, Clint fell for her, but they parted over professional differences since he wouldn't kill to get the job done. Clint never talks about Nat, but he still has fond feelings for her and he hopes deep down she'll turn a new leaf but knows her well enough to know that's a faint hope. Luke Cage Clint and Luke got along great while they both worked with the Underground Avengers, despite going separate ways hero wise the two men keep in touch. Jessica Jones As his buddy's girl, he thinks of Jessica more as a sister than a 'girl'. She gives him shit, he dishes it back, and all in all they get on great and he visits her and Luke when he can. Danny Rand Danny Rand was the chairman of the Underground Avengers and someone Clint has gotten along with. They took a lot of crap from the Cages for how alike they look and while not close friends Clint is comfortable approaching Danny for help and would return the favour if Danny came to him in return. Peter Parker Clint and Spider-Man became friends when they worked in the Underground Avengers, often entering quip-offs with each other in the middle of fights to the annoyance of their friends and enemies alike. Despite the fact Peter hasn't shared his identity with Clint, Clint still sees Spider-Man as a friend and doesn't mind sharing a drink with him even if he leaves his mask on. Captain America Clint grew up idolizing Steve, he read his comics growing up and even wrote a letter one time about how awesome Cap was (he still has a copy of the issue it was printed in). That said, he'd never admit it to Steve, instead he calls him boyscout or old and bugs him about being a man out of time, though if the chips were down, he'd gladly give his life for Steve, after all it's Captain America, and some boys home kid from Waverly is worth the life of Captain America. Avengers Clint feels little like a pitcher who made his way up from the minors to the big leagues, and is a little in awe of his colleagues on the Avengers. Not that he shows it of course, they don't need a fanboy on their team, so he snarks at them often, but really he's just impressed and a little intimidated. Staff Notes Clint has a Shared Soul with Oliver Queen of Earth-24. Category:Sheets Category:Earth-24800 Sheets